Stress Relief
by Cochise23
Summary: For Elien. ;D


Saturday, mid-day. Elien, her sister, mother, her mother's best friend and four childhood friends were all excited to get their annual spa treatments together. It was tradition for them, and they were looking forward to unwinding together.

As they arrive at the spa, Elien and her sister Laurien jumped out of the car together in excitement. "Come on, ma! We want to get inside already!" Laurien shouted joyfully at her mother, who had just shut the door and was walking after the playful teenager, chuckling with her friend.

Her mother's friend has opened the door for them to walk in. Elien and the others walked in and gazed at the inside of the spa in awe.

As the adults were signing into their booked appointments, the others were looking around at various potted plants, a few people walking around into different rooms weaving through marble pillars in pure white robes with smiles on their faces, something else caught Elien's eye.

A beautiful blonde with striking blue eyes, dressed in the simple masseuse uniform walking in her direction. Elien's eyes widened and she quickly averted her eyes away. "Oh my God, she's stunning! Why did I just stare at her like a creep?" She thought to herself. As hard as she tried, she ended up looking back up at her and punished herself internally for doing so. She gently swayed her hips as she walked with such ease, head held high, and smiled at Elien. She proceeded to quickly look her up and down, then winked at her, before walking behind her and behind the counter.

"Did she just wink at me?" Elien thought to herself, realising she was blushing bright red. She gulped and looked at the floor, fighting back a smile.

"Ok, so, each of you will have your full body massage first in seperate rooms by different masseuses, then you are free to choose if you would like your hot tub first or if you would like your meals and champagne afterwards. Enjoy!" The friendly woman behind the counter stated to them all as 7 other masseuses came in and smiled in a friendly manner at the group.

Each masseuse escorted each person to their individual rooms and last to go was Elien. As the realisation that Elien was left with the blonde hit her, she felt a rush of excitement, nervousness and fear flow through her. She could feel a flow of excitement dart between her legs and she immediately panicked. The blonde tilted her head at Elien and playfully scanned her body, twirled her hair and said "It looks like it's just you and me, sweetie! Well, follow me!" She skipped from behind the counter to Elien's side and gestured for her to follow her.

The lady kindly opened the door for Elien, and as she walked in, she checked out her ass in her skin tight jeans and bit her lip. She could tell that she was tense, and that she was blushing in her presence, and she wanted to have some fun with Elien.

The door shut and she said to Elien "So, if you'd like to go into that room there and change into this robe please, that'd be great hun. Gotta name?" She handed her the robe and she took it from her carefully, "thank you, um, my name is Elien." Her croaky voice let out, as she smiled and went into the changing room. "Elien, huh? What a lovely name!" She complimented, and she heard a small laugh and a 'thank you' from the next room.

As Elien came back into the main room, there were lit candles, incense sticks, various oils and moisturisers set out on a small table next to the main massage bench. "Well... A bit erotic but, I suppose I can roll with this... It's probably just changed since I was here last time." Elien thought to herself, as she looked around at the candles, running her fingers along the massage table.

The woman smiled at her and announced "would you like to get onto the table on your front, take this robe off and I'll put this sheet over you to cover you up? Don't worry, hun. Nothing I haven't seen before." She toyed. Elien climbed onto the table, adjusted herself and slowly took the robe off. The masseuse helped her to take it off and placed the sheet over her bottom and as she hung the robe up on a hook, she admired how her sides curved, the crease down her spine and the bump where the sheet covered her ass.

Her bottom lip was becoming swollen from all of the biting she was doing. She walked to the table, checked the time and thought to herself "yeah, I've got enough time." She picked up some of the oil, opened the cap and dripped it around her back, into the crease where her spine is which made her squirm a little on the table. She giggled a little at this sight and sighed quietly as she began to run her hands up and around her back and over her shoulders. Elien immediately started to feel much more relaxed and less tense due to the sexual tension she had been feeling. The sensation of this blue-eyed beauty's soft and skilled hands running up and down her back and over her shoulders was amazing. The scent from the incense sticks was intoxicating and filled her senses.

The masseuse was enjoying her job a lot more at this point. She slowly moved the sheet a little lower in order to massage her lower back. As she circled her thumbs in her lower back dimples, she ran her hands up her sides and enjoyed every second of it.

Elien felt her hands graze the sides of her breasts gently and groaned softly in pleasure. This was all too much for her, and she was becoming flustered and turned on.

Her hands ran back down again and massaged her waist and grazed against her sensitive hipbones, which made Elien jolt slightly and clench her ass cheeks. She gently ran her hands down her ass which only made her gasp beneath her and squirm, and began to run her hands down her left leg, holding back a moan in the process.

"Is this enough pressure for you, hun?" she asked with a slight sense of lust in her tone, trying her hardest to stay professional and composed. "Just a little harder... Please." Elien said, somewhere between a groany demand and a request. Her hands ran harder up her left leg, running up her toned thigh and getting dangerously close to her pussy.

This made Elien quiver under her touch, and as her entire body was relaxed on the table, the one place that really mattered to her was unbelievably frustrated and tense.

The woman's touch remained on her hot, oily skin and as her hands ran up her right leg this time, she could feel her skin getting hotter beneath her and the heat radiating from her crotch as she ran closer and closer to it covered her fingertips. "Harder. Please." Elien let out in a breathy tone as she continued to groan gently from the pleasure. "Your wish is my command, sweetie." She applied more pressure as she continued to run her oil soaked hands against the hot clients legs. This time, as her fingers ran up her delicious thigh, she decided to run the risk of letting her fingertips graze against her pussy lip.

Elien's body squirmed on the table as she pushed her ass up slightly and back onto the table in order to get some friction on her clit. She gasped at the slight sensation, and the blonde's blue eyes sparkled with lust as she decided to gently touch her warm pussy again, close to the hole, which made Elien's hips jolt downwards for more friction against her fingers. "Please... Don't stop..." She took this an invitation to use two fingers to stroke her pussy and to part her lips with them. Elien's pussy throbbed and begged for more. Light sighs left her mouth and, despite how wrong this was, it felt so right for both of them.

She lifted the sheet covering her tight ass and ran her hands over it, grabbing each cheek in her hands, spreading them. She could tell that her tight asshole was virgin and she wanted to tear it open. She was turned on beyond belief and she let her fingers spread open her pussy lips again. She continued to play with and explore her as she heaved beneath her, groaning gently.

"Oh fuck yes... More..." Elien moaned as she lifted her ass up in the air, letting her fingers run down her body to rub her clit. She was too turned on to care right now and all she wanted was a release. The woman eyed her from this angle and admired the toned body before her, begging for her. Her blonde locks flowed as she neared her head to the brunette's crotch from behind, she spread her lips once again and darted her tongue in. A loud moan of relief rumbled from Elien and she threw her head backwards and forward, before looking over her shoulder as the stunning blonde plunged her tongue deep into her folds.

"Why don't we turn you over onto your back, miss? Easier access to those perky breasts of yours..." She whispered into her ear in a sultry tone. Elien nodded furiously and turned herself over on the massage table, as her masseuse enjoyed what she was seeing; a beautiful, young, toned body with perfectly round tits. She ran her hands along her abs and ribcage, then cupped her breasts and massaged them with her nipples in between her thumb and index finger, squeezing them with every roll. Elien let out a sultry moan with her lips sealed as she ran her own fingers along her inner thigh, teasing herself.

The blonde's eyes filled with lust and darkness as she gazed into her eyes deep brown orbs, studied her face and bit her lip, her hand making its way down between her legs once again. "Oh my... Your pussy is so wet!" She exclaimed as her fingers dip into her folds. "Tell me how wet you are. Tell me what you want me to do to you, Mistress..." she husks into her ear, licking around the edge of it and kissing up her neck, sucking gently with each kiss. Elien realised that she has this babe under her control and decides to get just what she wants.

"Oh God, baby... I.. I'm so wet for you... I can feel my pussy dripping... Ohhh fuck yeah, mmmm.. I want your face between my legs baby..." Elien pants out in pure horniness. "That sounds amazing, Mistress. Do with me as you wish. I'm yours." She begins to crawl onto the table at the bottom, and slowly spreads Elien's smooth legs to reveal a glistening pussy, dripping for the sensual blonde in front of her. She wraps her legs around her neck and begins to lick up all of her juices, then flicks her clit with her tongue vigorously.

"Ooohhhh God yessss! Mmmm that feels so good! Uh huh! I like that, wow... Don't you dare stop!" A long pleasurable groan leaves Elien and fills the entire room. This spurs the dirty masseuse on, to carry on doing what she's doing, to pleasure the sexy brunette on the table. She grabs the back of the blonde's head, entwines her fingers into her hair and pushes her into her crotch, bucking her hips up into her mouth as well. She hasn't had a release in so long, and is determined to get one now.

Elien taps the woman's shoulder sloppily whilst breathing heavily, "you... Fingers... Pussy... Please... NOW..." She moaned out, still feeling the sensation of a tongue lapping up her juices. She starts to stroke her tight hole and slides in two of her pussy soaked fingers into her tight dripping sex. A loud groan of pain and pleasure escapes from the brunette as she thrashes her head from side to side at the pleasurable sensation, hips bucking into the table. The blonde starts to rub her rock hard throbbing clit with her finger as she pumps two fingers in and out of her client, eliciting moans and deep groans.

"Fingers... Ass... Please... Be gentle..." The masseuse's eyes widen at this request. "NOW! FUCK ME IN MY ASS AND MY PUSSY, PLEASE!" Elien screams as she can feel wave after wave of pleasure crashing through her body, as she can sense her orgasm getting closer. The blonde jolts slightly in shock and licks two fingers to lubricate her asshole, and slides one finger in her ass, as two fingers on her other hand are still planted firmly in her pussy. "AHHHH FUCK! OH GOD YES! THAT FEELS SO GOOD, FUCK BOTH OF MY HOLES!" She pumps the finger in and out of her asshole and wiggles it slowly, getting faster, as the other two fingers pump hard and fast against Elien's g-spot. She uses her tongue to flick her clit as she lets out some disjointed moans from the pleasure of being dominated.

"Mmmm God don't you dare stop! Yes, faster!" Moaned Elien as her hips bucked with the rhythm of the blonde's fingers, using her own fingers to squeeze and tug on her sensitive nipples. She could feel her walls clamping down on the fingers inside of her and she could also feel her clitoral orgasm approaching. Her eyes slammed shut and her head thrashed backwards.

Body in the air, her back arched sharply and her hips shook with increasing pleasure. Holding onto the sheet on the massage table as hard as she could, her knuckles turned white and she tore the fabric. Taking deep panting breaths and the occassional high pitched squealed moan, her eyes thrashed open as wave after wave of violent internal and clitoral orgasm crashed through her body, causing her entire body to shake and for her hips to go into vicious spasms.

The brunette let out a long, loud, satisfied groan as she felt herself coming down from her peak. The blonde had done what she wanted to do and relished at the undone beauty on her massage table. She pulled out the finger from her ass and wiped it on the torn sheet, and proceeded to slowly pull out the two fingers from her pussy. They were soaked in her juices, and then sucked them and licked them clean. The masseuse then cleaned her client up with her tongue. "I want to taste myself..." Elien breathed out gently at the woman. She then mopped some up on her fingers and brought them to Elien's mouth, who them stared deep into the masseuse's shining baby blue eyes and sucked her fingers clean.

"How was that, Mistress?" the masseuse asked Elien, planting small kisses against her sweating jawline.

"It wasn't what I was expecting, but... It was even better. Amazing. Thank you."

The blonde smiled in her kisses, "you're welcome, honey." She brought her lips to her ear.

"If you ever need some stress relief, you know where I am baby..."


End file.
